Zoe meets the Princess and the Frog
This is the second episode of the second series. Part 1 The adventure begins when Zoe and Genie have arrived in New Orleans. Zoe felt like she's been here before. Genie and Zoe arrived at the street where rich people live. Zoe saw one of them being burned down. Zoe told Genie that this is where she used to live until she moved to Japan. Genie hugged Zoe as she cries for her sad memories. Genie had an idea of going to the cafe to get some food. At the cafe, Zoe noticed everything is normal. Then she saw a waitress in yellow dress and white apron. The woman remembered her from the newspaper. Zoe nodded with frightful look on her face. The woman introduce herself with a calm smile on her face. Her name is Tiana. Zoe remembered that her cousin, Zoe's father's side of the family, told her about Tiana when she was younger. Suddenly, Zoe's cousin named Charlotte arrived and saw Zoe. With a smile on her face, Lottie gave Zoe a hug because she missed her little cousin. Zoe's uncle arrived and sees Zoe. She rubbed Zoe's head as he glad she's grown into a healthy teenager. Zoe introduced Lottie and her father to Genie. Lottie told Zoe and Tiana that Prince Naveen of Mendonia is coming to the ball party. Part 2 At night in the ball party, Zoe dressed as a jungle girl. She noticed Tiana was knocked over at the table and covered in mess. She went near her along with Lottie. Lottie and Tiana went up to her bedroom while Zoe is at the other table with Genie. Few minutes later, they suddenly noticed two frogs appeared in the ball. One is Tiana and the other is the real Prince Naveen. Zoe and Genie decided to follow them to Bayou. As they arrived at the Bayou, Zoe felt like she's been here before when she was a little girl. The next morning, Zoe woke up and remembered this swamp. She remembered the trees, and the lake. She sees Genie woke up. She also saw Tiana and Naveen sailing on the little boat. Naveen played Dimblamount Blues and Tiana saw an alligator beginning to open his mouth by he turned out to be a friendly alligator. After they played the tune together, Zoe turned around and recongized that alligator. As she said his name Louis, he saw Zoe. She rushed up and gave Louis a hug as they are reunited. Genie told Zoe knew Louis that he's the member of the Jungle Team led by Simba. Zoe was amazed by it. Zoe told Louis that Naveen and Tiana aren't real frogs. Louis knew that Mama Odie is the one who knows how to break a curse. Zoe, Louis, Genie, Tiana and Naveen set off to Mama Odie's tree boat house thanks to the help of a firefly named Ray. Part 3 During the night, Zoe told Louis she was off adventuring along with her teammates, Leatherhead, Sandy, Mandy and Magna Defender. The next morning, Zoe and the others arrived on the showboat. Louis got a chance to jam with the big boys. Then Zoe remembered the little voice from the distance. It was Xion. She rushed to Zoe and gave her a hug. Tigerman greeted Zoe and asked what brought her here. Zoe told Tigerman about what happened in Agrabah and how she got separated from her teammates. While on the boat, Tigerman told Zoe that Doggie told him about her. Zoe asked him that he knows Doggie. Tigerman told her that Doggie is his father. Zoe was surprised. At night, Tigerman, Xion and Genie wondered where Zoe is. Zoe was held captive along with Naveen by the shadows controlled by Shadow Man. However, they were free by Ray. As her and Ray are running away from the shadows, Zoe screeched as loud as she can, letting Louis know that they are in trouble. In the hotel, Mandy and Sandy went to bed. In the other room, Magna Defender went into bed, while Leatherhead was looking at the window and noticed Zoe was running away from the shadows. Leatherhead saved Tiana and Zoe from Dr Facilier. However, Ray the firefly died. But Tiana and Naveen got married and became humans again. They got a resturant and celebrated the grand opening. A day later, Zoe ran to Mandy and Sandy and gave them a hug. Magna Defender and Zoe's adventure team went to Tiana's Palace to celebrate their reunion. Zoe apologized to Leatherhead for worrying him too bad back in Agrabah. Louis walked up to Zoe and befriended with Leatherhead. As they went back to Manhatten and in the sewer, Leatherhead told Zoe they were kidnapped by Dr Facilier's shadows but rescued by a familiar friend as Doggie Cruger appeared. Zoe and Doggie shook hands with smiles on their faces.